After The Fall
by Championship Vinyl
Summary: "Knockdown"-response multi-shot. Once you've been knocked down, sometimes all that's left to do is get back up again. Beckett/boys, Lanie/Espo, Espo/Ryan, Castle, etc. all to be included. NO slash. Each ch. a oneshot. Spoilers for 3x13. READ and REVIEW!
1. So Many Things To Say

.

**Bonjour, readers. Well, if you've read my oneshot "Heat Storm," which was a guess-fic I wrote a month ago based on spoiler pictures, then you'd know I've been anticipating "Knockdown" for a long time. XD And I absolutely LOVED the episode, it's EASILY in the all-time top five…but I wished really badly that it could've been another hour longer, because there were still some scenes we didn't get to see, and that I would've LOVED to see, personally. Mostly involving the epically epictastic Ryan and Esposito - because let's just face it: those two KILLED in the episode! **

**So, that's what this fic is. It's going to be a small handful of chapters, and each chapter is going to be a separate oneshot, each centered on a different pairing (romantic or unromantic, NO SLASH) involving the boys. Why? Because they deserve it. ;D **

**Hope you enjoy my attempts at an episode continuation. ^^ (You can totally disregard "Heat Storm" now.) As always, I do not own Castle. Nor the song "For My Brother" by Blue October, which is where the chapter titles come from.**

**This first chapter will be Beckett/the boys, borrowing/picking up at the end of the Caskett ambulance scene. **

.

.

"Always."

Kate Beckett smiled at the slightly insane writer sitting across from her in the open ambulance, and the smile was truly genuine - she wasn't sure what that said about the eighteen crazy directions this night had gone, but she'd take it nonetheless. Besides her dad and Lanie, if there was ever going to be a civilian willing to stick it out in her corner, she couldn't think of a better one to ask for.

But she there were some fellow cops in her corner, too, and she wouldn't truly be able to rest tonight until she saw them for herself. Her smile turning a little apologetic for ending the conversation - only for now - Beckett slid toward the edge of the metal bench and briefly touched Castle's knee in thanks, not even trying to see if his jaw dropped at the gesture. "I have to go check on the guys," she told him. "I can bring back a coffee, if you want one…?"

Contrary to expectation, his jaw didn't drop at all. Castle only smiled right back, warmly and genuinely, after recovering from half a beat of surprise. "Sounds excellent. Thank you."

"…Sure. Always," she batted back, a light smirk gracing her mouth, her eyes at the reference. Then she was gone, stepping down from the back doors of the ambulance and walking across the asphalt in the blearing light of police strobes.

Her eyes scanned the scene for them resolutely. The last Kate had seen of them, they'd been helped out of their bindings by her and Castle and led straight into the throngs of the emergency response team - Captain Montgomery's doing, no doubt. Then she'd gotten a few rough diagnoses, but she hadn't had the chance to catch the boys personally, not for more than a few seconds. It didn't matter to her which she found first; if they were together, even better. As long as she found them. She still had something to say before the dust was settled, and it couldn't wait until Monday.

Her question was answered in moments, as she instantly recognized the figure sitting in the back of the next ambulance her heels had led her toward. He was clutching an emergency blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders, his light hair darkened by water, and Beckett increased her pace until she slowed to a stop at his side.

"…You know, I think it went a little differently in the _actual_ 'Dirty Harry,'" she joked lightly, in lieu of 'hi.'

As if he was surprised to be distracted from anything other than his thoughts and shivering, Ryan looked up, and apparently chose to go the traditional route. "Hey."

"Hey," the female detective echoed anyway, trying not to indulge a maternal smile of sympathy. Not that she was having any success with that.

"And, D-Dirty H-Harry d-didn't work with a p-partner. Tech-technically he sh-should've gotten c-captured a l-lot more often."

"Yeah, well, that's the movies for ya." Without thinking, Kate reached to him and gently, repetitiously began combing her fingers through his hair, putting it back the way she knew he preferred it, the way her mother had always done to her after a bath when she was sick. If Ryan found it out-of-character for her, he was too cold to mention it. Or too appreciative, maybe. The gesture alone from someone like Kate Beckett spoke volumes more than the words they left out. "…What made Lockwood isolate _you_?" she asked softly, serious all of a sudden.

Ryan coughed, looking down at the cement below his feet. "D-don't ask m-me…f-figured I'd b-break s-sooner than J-Javi. …Prob'ly gonna b-be…ask-asking mys-self the same question f-for a while."

Beckett nodded, reminding herself that hate was wasted on the ignorant. Then again, she'd been doing that the whole case. For a few long moments, she couldn't think of anything worth saying, so she didn't. It was only when she'd finished tending to him that she looked down at her hands, pushing beyond her usual uncomfortableness with admitting anything personal. "…You're not weak, you know." When she looked up, she found that Ryan had, too, and was giving her his full attention. "You're strong. …More than a lot of people I know. And I'm included in that."

Ryan scoffed weakly at the flattery. "Beckett. C…c'mon."

"No, just…shut up a second; I mean that. What just happened…" Beckett trailed off, not wanting to give their endurance a name just yet. "…You guys…it's _my_ battle you were fighting. You shouldnt've _had_ to…"

"Beckett," the Irish detective interrupted her; "If you're g-going where I th…where I th-think you're g-going, you do _not_ have to th-thank m-me. Us. That b…bastard Lockwood could've p-played _violin_ with our _v-vocal_ chords and he st-still wouldnt've gotten an-anything from us. If-f anything, I sh-should be thanking _you_ f-for dropping that asshat th-thug before he m-made sure I didn't w-walk again."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes at that one, smirking slightly. "How about we _not_ get into the endless thanking cycle?"

"F-fine by me," Ryan agreed. Then he looked up at her from where he sat again, serious. "H-how's Esposito?"

"I don't know," Kate replied honestly. "I haven't seen him yet." At the reminder, she looked her still-shivering teammate over, concern etching into her features. "What about you? What'd they say the damage was?"

Ryan exhaled, trying to force the shake out of it as best he could. "Em…emergency response guys s-said that th-the mild hypothermia's a pretty s-strong bet."

"I heard."

"F-for the n-next few days I'm gonna b-be p-pretty s-susceptible to pneumonia, so th-they want to k-keep me at the h-hospital for a f-few hours f-for observation. Jenny's on-n her way." He looked up at Beckett after that, his usual brotherly concern almost comically overshadowing his own condition. "Y-you holding up? Castle?"

"Me?" _Hm…God_. She almost had to laugh at that one. She didn't, but, almost. What a difference just a few days could make on so many people. "…Yeah. I'm okay. Castle, he's...he's good. Probably be telling this story for a long time."

Ryan nodded, then asked, "You m-mind d-doing me a favor th-then?"

"Sure," Kate promised. "Anything. What?"

"F-find out how Espo's d-doing. I'd d-do it m-myself, b-but they won't let me move."

With her own nod and a resolute "Yeah. I will," Beckett moved back, already scanning the commotion again for her next destination. But, not before she allowed a small, forever grateful smile toward her teammate, resting a brief, warm hand on the blanket covering his shoulder. "Thank you, Kevin."

His eyes showed clearly that he appreciated her thanks, and that he'd do it again for any one of them a hundred times. He wouldnt've been _him_, however, if his tone didn't contradict that a little. "Th-thought we weren't gonna g-get into the 'thanking' crap ag-gain?"

Smirking, Beckett appreciated the little strides toward 'normal.' She turned away with a "Be that way - I might just remember that, you know," and once again weaved her way through the thinning crowd of emergency responders and uniforms.

The second charge of her mission took only seconds to find. She located him a few cars away, standing beside yet another ambulance with a Styrofoam coffee cup in his hand, leaning his least-sore shoulder against the steel cab. He appeared to be focusing on something distant and nondescript, but, unlike his partner, he at least saw her coming.

"…Hey," he said, once she was close enough. "You all right?"

"…Yeah." Kate was well aware at this point that, between the two of them and herself, she could easily get into an endless cycle of '_I should be asking _you _that question_' tonight. Castle would probably join in on that any time now, what with Raglan's shooting and his heroically-injured hand and all. She folded her arms as she regarded Esposito, wondering just how much of him was behind a wall right now, like her. They'd had 'trying to be tough' in common for a long time now. "…You?"

Esposito looked down into his cup of coffee, absently swirling the contents a bit. "…Rewinding a lot," he said simply. "Definitely rethinking mouthing off a couple times." He shrugged halfheartedly. "It's in the past."

Beckett considered that. "…Is it?" she questioned. She'd been in his shoes - wondering what could've been done differently - too many times; hell she _was_ in his shoes right now. The difference was that tonight, she was the one with greater perspective, if only slightly.

"Does it matter?" Esposito looked almost ready to laugh, yet never further from it. "Can't change it."

"…No," Beckett had to admit. Then she smirked. "You know, you really do make sense, when you try."

"Who says I'm trying?" countered Esposito, unconsciously adopting a half-grin.

Following suit, she granted, "Oh, touché." They shared a pathetic laugh, but, when it dissipated, Kate fleetingly glanced down, and she grew serious, her voice quiet. "Javier…can I…do something that might freak you out?" she finally managed, shaking her head at herself, still not entirely satisfied with her wording.

Esposito practically snorted. "Nothin' freaks me out at this point." Obviously, because the rare use of his first name went right past him.

Kate only nodded, saying nothing else. Less awkwardly than she expected, she cut to the chase, stepped forward, and caught her detective in a hug.

For the first of the few seconds it lasted, Javier blinked, caught by surprise, but quickly recovered enough to wrap his free arm around her back until she pulled away. When she did, she looked at him sheepishly, as if she felt the need to explain herself.

She must've, because it was the next thing out of her mouth. "…I don't tell you guys enough. That I appreciate…how you always seem to…look out for me, even when I act like I don't need you to. …So." In ways, she'd never admitted anything more difficult in her life; in others, the confession was surprisingly easy. Like releasing a lead balloon she'd been holding all night. It felt good to have it off her chest. Finally, she could breathe.

Esposito seemed to understand entirely, even what she _hadn't_ said, because something in his nod said more than 'you're welcome.' If you looked closely enough, he almost even smiled. "We know," he said gratefully, simply. Right now, simplicity was what was needed most.

Beckett appreciated that more than he knew, and she kept up her end of the unspoken bargain, comfortably changing the subject. "Ryan asked about you."

Javier didn't seem surprised. He nodded into his coffee cup, and found Beckett with an insistent gaze. "How is he?" Then, elaborated, giving the side of the ambulance a cavalier rap with his knuckle, "Jackasses don't want me 'wanderin' around the scene.' Like I wasn't just _part_ of the scene. As if I'd mess it up." He shook his head.

"He'll be fine. A case of hypothermia from the temp of the water, but, they're calling it mild."

"Yeah, put _them_ through it and see if they still call it mild," Javier groused.

"They plan to keep him just for a few hours to see if they can't stave off any chances of pneumonia," Beckett finished, eyeing him as he shook his head in disgust; "but, that wasn't the question."

"Did I _miss_ a question?"

"_Yes_, Esposito." Beckett's look said that he wouldn't get out of answering. "If I'm going to let Ryan know how you are, at least give me an honest answer."

She waited. He cast her a grudging look, but, he was smarter than to think she'd give up. He exhaled tiredly, leveling with her, his voice gruffer than usual from everything that'd happened. "I'm no more beat up than _he_ is. Nothin' permanent. I'm bein' sent to the hospital too for the final word, but I'm fine. I'll live. Happy?"

"He should be," Kate granted. "And I know. The hospital thing's Montgomery's orders. Castle and I are being sent there too…though I think in my case it's just more to get rid of me." She couldn't help but smirk a little at that part, and in a beat, he joined her.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't be surprised…" Back to those 'surprises' again. Another somber wave fell over him, and he glanced down, then off into a vague distance, much like he'd been when she'd first walked up. Shifting into concern again, Kate watched him, and, after a few moments that way, he spoke. "…Knew how to get me, you know. …Lockwood." Regret tinged Javier's words, anger lingering behind them. "…Physical pain I can take; they can't touch me… It's watchin' them go aft - " He stopped himself; started again, pushed through. "…After Ryan. Right there, and nothin' I can do to stop it." Pausing once more, his next words were an admission that, a week ago, he wouldnt've believed. "Too much longer of that, and…I could see myself breakin'."

Kate hadn't expected it either. In the past nearly four years, she'd never seen or heard him admit weakness. Curiosity bit at her, though blaming him was the farthest idea from her mind. "…Would you have?"

Those few words, and Javier's decision was final, shaking his head once and once only. His reply was strong and immediate. "I'd' have taken the bullet first."

Somehow, hearing that - Ryan's similar reply fresh in her mind - Kate didn't need anything else. Her smile, rare as it had a habit of being, came naturally and instinctively. She was silent; then began, "…You know…I asked my mom for a brother once, when I was a kid."

Esposito stopped and stared at her, surprised to hear her reveal so much in one night, as if wondering where she was going. Yet the budding expression on his face hinted that he might have an idea or two.

"…It's funny… She always managed to find me twice whatever I asked for."

Adding a wink to her smile that was decidedly more Katie than Detective Beckett, she turned, leaving Esposito and his slow-growing grin behind as she walked back across the pavement, chin held high against the night.

All around, the ambulance crews returned to their tasks, preparing the injured for departure. The only difference was that _now_, even psychologically, Kate didn't count herself injured. Oh, yes, she'd always been a woman who prided herself on strength; that wouldn't change - but she had brothers. They would always there to be strong for her when she couldn't be.

She'd make sure of it.

.

.

**^_^ To me, the team's brother-sister relationship is the best part of the show (aside from Caskett, of course). So, I hope I did it justice from Kate's perspective. (I tried my damnedest to keep her in-character while still allowing her the small indulgence of a moment to just be Kate with them, keeping in mind that emotions are running high after those events, of course. I also tried to give the boys equal face-time with her. Just FYI.)**

**Anyway, as I say on every chapter of all my new stories: if there's anyone (ages 14 and over) interested in joining a free, writing-based Castle roleplaying forum, check out the bolded paragraph in my profile; thanks. ^^**

**SO! Reviews are absolute love. ESPECIALLY ones that get specific about what you liked best or whatever. I really do love those, so please, don't hesitate to take a second and leave one. The next chapter promises a 'ship reunion! ;D**

.


	2. Until It All Falls Down

.

**Oneshot number two! This one is going to be the loveable Esposito and Lanie. ^^ Enjoy.**

.

.

Lanie Parish was used to hospitals. First off, she worked in a morgue, which, to _her_ mind, was the same thing in a lot of ways. Second, she'd actually wanted to be a surgeon at one point in her life, and had completed her undergrad residency. There was nothing new to her about where she was right now.

Just because she'd been in hospitals didn't mean she _wanted_ to be in one. Especially not to look for her boyfriend.

_Huh._ And to think, this time last month, she wasn't sure she would have even _referred_ to Javier as her official boyfriend. They'd been too busy enjoying 'fooling around.' What a time to get her to admit that he was, right? Lanie swallowed back the panic that was threatening her, or at least did the best she could at it. Any emotion besides stubbornness was only going to get in her way right now. The M.E. reasoned that she didn't have time for it, crossing her arms tight against the cold feeling as she powered her way down the fluorescently-lit hall, probably looking like the traffic violations she'd made to get here.

Kate - bless that girl for being okay and damn her for not calling sooner - hadn't given her too much information over the phone. Just that the boys had been ambushed and dragged to some warehouse, but everyone had made it out all right, and Montgomery had sent them to get checked out at the hospital, on order, no buts. Later, Lanie would have to pay Kate a visit and make sure that she was picking herself up all right after rehashing her mother's death for the third time. But right now, that would have to wait, because Lanie was going to go insane if it didn't. God bless Kate for 'conveniently' revealing Esposito's room number over the phone: Lanie was immediately a little suspicious that Kate might know something about their relationship, but if she did, she'd at least done her the courtesy of hiding it by slipping Ryan's into the same sentence. Normalcy was turning out to be a great façade for _all_ of them.

After only a few more seconds - _way_ too long, in Lanie's book - the open door to his room was right in front of her. Suddenly, she didn't feel like charging. She felt a lump in her throat, and she felt stupid for feeling terrified of what she was going to find in there. _Girl, knock it off this second,_ she mentally scolded herself. _Kate said they were all fine. Just get in there._ Giving no more than a second's pause, she did, gently pushing the door aside and slipping in, softly closing it again behind her back.

She saw his. Literally; Javier was on his feet with his back to her, and with a quick study, Lanie didn't notice whether they had him hooked up to anything, so it was a safe bet that they didn't. He couldn't have been _too_ bad off, then, because he was pulling his shirt on over his head, no doubt getting redressed after being poked and prodded and examined for bruises and flash burns and God knows what else. Lanie let herself relax a little, an inaudible sigh escaping her, but it wasn't setting her much at ease just to _stand_ there. She was beside him in a second, gently helping him get his arm back through the red fabric, whether or not help was needed. She was damn well going to do _something_.

Whether his surprise came from her touch or her sudden presence there, Javier's eyes widened a fraction with it as he looked at her. Then they softened back again, as if they'd been that way all the time. "…Hey." He spoke quietly, as if trying not to wake someone sleeping.

She could have cracked a slap across his mouth then and there. All it took was _one word_ from him, and _poof_, there went a good fifty percent of her resistance. Again, Lanie managed to swallow back all those crazy emotions - the fear, the worry - that she didn't want, and instead, preempted the question she knew he'd ask next. "Beckett told me," she revealed, adopting his volume for herself. "And it's a damn good thing _somebody_ did. I'd have been down _all_ your throats if I didn't know about this."

"I got it." He was talking about his shirt, and he had a point; her help was kind of for _her_benefit in the first place, and once he'd pulled the hem back down to his waist, there really wasn't much left that needed 'helping.' He made no move away from her, though. He'd be stupid to, after the night he'd had - and aside from his team's safety, the one thing he'd wanted was _her_. To have her standing there was a relief, like an answer to his prayer. "I planned on goin' to see you right after here," he explained, reassuring her. "You would've known."

He was smart, she'd give him that. _Still didn't mean I would've known in _time_…if anything had gone wrong in there…hell, everything _was_ wrong in there…_ "Mm-hm, sure, I'll believe you." She had to chastise herself for what was probably the weakest attempt at sarcasm _ever_. Her usual mood-lightening methods were proving themselves pretty useless, it seemed.

Javier knew what she was getting at. He examined her carefully. "You do know everyone's here but the Cap," he questioned, not really as a question at all.

"I don't care."

"They're all right out in the waiting room," he warned gently. "You know they're gonna find out, the longer you're in here - "

"_Javier __Esposito_, I _said_, I don't _care_."

She hadn't yelled, but Lanie's stubborn outburst still surprised him. Mostly because of the tears that he noticed pricking at the corners of her eyes. Like her, none fell, but they threatened to.

"Do you have _any idea_ how _damn_ scary it was for me to get that call sayin' somebody took you in_? Especially _you?" She would never admit it, but she'd been comforted before by his advantages that the others didn't have as much - intimidation, all the extra training from his service - despite knowing that all cops faced the same risk every day; at least it was _there_... Now, her security bubble was broken, and she was close herself, something she'd never show outside of this room. "I know I'm s'posta to be the 'cool girlfriend' because unlike everybody else I actually_ understand _your job and why you do what you do, but that does _not _mean that I'm not gonna worry where you are or if you're all right and _especially _if I hear that you've been held hostage in a warehouse by some psycho who got his leash laws a little backwards."

"Lanie…"

"No, nuh-uh! I _get_ to be a little crazy this time. You can just toughen up and deal with it." Which was exactly what he'd done in the face of his own death tonight, and that was it for Lanie: she stepped forward and slid her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder, forgetting to care whether the rest of the world saw them or heard her or gave a damn. "_That_, Javier Esposito, was the absolute bravest thing you've ever done, and I am _so_ proud of you and _so_ glad that you're all right - and if I _ever _find out that anyone does that to you ever again, I will blast their asses to hell _myself_."

For a fledgling relationship in which neither of them had even said 'I love you' yet, Lanie's speech sure said a lot. Javier held her close as soon as she hugged him, and he couldn't tell whether it was more for her comfort or his own. All he knew was that he definitely shared her relief that he'd come out alive.

They'd stood there for several long moments without any more words, when he broke that pattern, carefully. "…It's okay," he said. "They didn't hurt me. Checkup came back clean; nothin' broken. It wasn't that bad."

Moving back just far enough to look at him, a very weak smirk came naturally to Lanie's face. "Now _why_ do I know you're lying."

"I'm not."

"Mm-hm. So it was _easy_ for you to watch them do what they did to Ryan and not be able to help him." Javier was silent, having nothing to say in response, and from the look on his face, Lanie knew she'd hit the nail on the head. She continued quietly. "Just because you're still walkin' doesn't mean they didn't hurt you, Javier." Eyes on his, after a pause, she added, "…But that was _not_ your fault. Everybody gets caught off-guard sometimes. And I'm here for you if you want to talk about it."

Maybe, in a few days, when the freshness of it all had blown over, he might. And he knew when he did, he'd go to her. Having the option there was almost as comforting as taking her up on it. Javier nodded, and ran his hands slowly down Lanie's arms, threading their fingers. He looked down, resting his forehead on hers. "Thank you."

This, Lanie realized, was what she'd come here for. Not only to comfort herself, but to offer the same to him. Right now, it was all they had. And she noticed for the first time that her fear was gone. "…Anytime." Just like that, the need for words was cancelled out, and Lanie knew the one thing she really wanted to do. Fervently, she tilted her head up and met his lips, showing him exactly what his girlfriend thought of him for what he'd gone through. And that she'd be there whenever he needed.

He could definitely tell. And the soft, slow way he kissed her back said exactly how glad he was to be alive.

When they did eventually part, he straightened up, and Lanie rested her palm against his collarbone, using her first few fingers to carefully curl down the collar of his shirt. "Let me see."

He exhaled, not exactly thrilled with the mark on his neck, how it got there, or the loss of his dignity, but allowed her to examine him the way she'd been trained - at least he was more comfortable with _her_ than the doctor he'd been forced to get checked out by. Sometimes he'd swear they were _paid_ to be cold at hospitals.

"Hmm…" The little humming sound that he always found adorable came unconsciously from Lanie's throat as her eyes traced the thin bruise across his neck. Sure, it upset her to see, but she'd already had that out, and felt better for it, so there was no use in repeating herself. She only frowned a little bit, and her conclusion was the same as the first doctor's. "It's just a minor laceration. Should be gone in a couple'a days." Trying on a little smile - it was easier now - her eyes went back to his. "Has Kate thanked you yet?"

Javier shrugged, but nodded. "She didn't have to. No way were Ryan and I ever gonna tell that d-bag anything."

"I know, I know, 'duty to the badge' and all that, I get you," Lanie said; "I'd still highly consider kickin' that girl's ass if she didn't." _Now_ her smirk had come back. It felt good to again.

"Well, she did," Javier laughed. "Easy, chica, we got our due."

"Ah ah, not _all_ your due; not just yet."

The flirtatious, almost risqué glint was back in her eye, and he noticed it, raising an intrigued eyebrow with a smile as his arms found their way around her waist. "Oh? What else do I have comin' to me, Doc? You had something in mind?"

"I might," she purred, with a grin of her own.

With a quiet sigh of contentment - and exhaustion, and a whole lot of everything else - Javier looked toward the ceiling, then let his gaze fall back to Lanie, pulling her closer against him. "You know what I _really_ want?"

She definitely wasn't complaining either, and wouldn't have moved for the world. "What?"

His look said it all. "I'm thinkin' I _really_ want…to get home, and go to bed. I could probably sleep for a _week_ right about now." Lanie nodded, and he could see right through to the smidgeon of disappointment she was trying to hide, because then he grinned, just for her. "'Course…I don't really want to be there _alone_. I could definitely use the company, if you're offering."

That easy, she beamed right back. _Like you had to ask._ "I'm definitely offering."

"Good."

"Good."

"…I'll meet you back at my place?"

Lanie had sort of hoped for a minute there that they could leave together _now_ and not waste any more precious time, but, she knew better. Her guess was less of a guess, and more of a statement. "You've got one more stop to make?"

Nodding again, Esposito picked up the blue standard NYPD jacket - handed to him an hour ago courtesy of the EMTs - from the back of the metal hospital chair to his left, and shrugged it back on. "I'm here 'til they release Ryan. Headin' to check on 'im now. Shouldn't be too much longer."

Lanie nodded back, knowing all too well that there was no breaking the bond between Javier and his partner. She wouldn't _want_ to, either. "Tell 'im I said hi? He's doin' okay?"

"I will. Yeah, he's gonna be just fine."

"Good." Having gotten everything she'd come for, Dr. Parish turned toward the door, looking back with a little smirk over her shoulder. "I'll be waiting." Her tone made it clear that trying to tell her 'don't wait up' right now would only fall on selectively-deaf ears. It made him smile.

"I'll be there."

"Now is that a promise? You _do_ understand I expect you to show up in one _piece_."

"Yeah, yeah," he grinned at her. "I promise, believe me, that's the intention. Get outta here, Doc. I'll let you have a head start." Lanie shook her head, chuckling to herself a bit as she did as she was told…but was stopped by his voice as her hand found the doorknob, and she looked back around. "And, hey." He was quieter this time. "…Thank you."

Softly, Lanie smiled, knowing he didn't just mean for the banter. "…You got it."

Who knew: maybe tonight, it was dawning on them both that they were more than just 'fooling around' after all.

.

.

**^_^ I love those two. I do. And you guys know what **_**else**_** I really love? REVIEWS. Especially from those of you who are awesome enough to tell me what you liked or your favorite parts or anything specific at all. Those make my day. Please consider leaving one real quick? Thanks everyone. More to come. ^^**

**(Oh - and, as I say on every chapter of all my new stories: if there's anyone [ages 14 and over] interested in joining a free, writing-based Castle roleplaying forum, check out the bolded paragraph in my profile.) **

**.**


	3. I'm In Another Place To Be

.

**And **_**what**_** would a post-"Knockdown" bros fic be without a scene of the boys themselves? Enjoy. ;]**

.

.

The white fluorescent lights embanked in the ceiling of the hallway seemed too sharp a contrast to where they'd been just a few hours ago. He imagined it must've been something like looking at the sun after a nap, except, nothing about that warehouse could be compared to a _nap_. On second thought, maybe it wasn't the _lights_ that were out-of-place. Maybe it was just _them_.

For the other half of the duo, the conditions in the room weren't any more comforting. Or familiar. At least, not until there was a soft rap on the frame of the half-open door.

"Hey. You look like hell."

Kevin looked up - sitting in this room, the most amusing thing to look at was literally his watch; CSU had recovered it from the warehouse - but not to identify the voice. He already knew perfectly well who it was. Ryan pretended to scowl, but the smirk underneath wasn't hidden: really he just appreciated the familiarity behind his partner's usual lack of tact. And he understood why.

"Yeah, thanks," he replied dryly, playing along as always. "Nice to see you f-finally mastered walkin' upright."

Esposito sarcastically smirked back, taking a few steps further into the room. "I wouldn't rag on _me_ if I was you. _You're_ the one over here lookin' like The Real Slim Shaky." Still, he felt a frown lingering underneath. Most of the shivering had dissipated by now, but he still sharply caught the hitch in his partner's sentence, and wasn't unaware that they hadn't let him un-bundle yet. At least they'd let him sit up on his hospital cot; either that, or he'd just ignored them all and done it anyway. There was probably some metaphorical crap behind the stubborn need _not_ to lie down, he was sure.

"Nice, bro. You should be g-getting paid royalties." Sarcasm at its finest. Close, at least. Ryan sat himself up a little further, making sure not to lose any of his blankets, and eyed his partner cautiously. "You stayin' or what? Look like you're glued to the d-door there."

True, when you thought about it. It registered with Esposito that Ryan was right, he hadn't sat down yet, which was usually what you did when you were coming to see somebody in an outpatient room. Javier part nodded, part shook his head - not quite sure how _that_ worked - and stepped around front of the metal chair against the wall, lowering himself into it. Forgetting to _sit_ was definitely one of the signs that tonight had not really been a high point.

Watching him - keen blue eyes that had been ice in the first place unfazed by the dunk session earlier - Kevin waited for his partner to talk again, but Javier didn't. He had only leaned back against the cold, wallpapered wall and exhaled into the space in front of him, staring right through it. And, since Ryan knew for a fact that there was nothing to look at over there besides another wall and a potted plant, he knew exactly what was on his partner's mind.

"…Don't. I s-seriously mean it; I don't care if you out-bench Hogan and I'm a h-human _Klondike_ bar; I will literally cause you pain."

Somehow, he got the feeling that Esposito hadn't been exactly expecting that one - nope, he hadn't - because _now_ Ryan had his attention. The Hispanic turned to look at him with his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "Don't _what_?"

"Oh, come on, don't pull crap over on me. You kn-know what."

"No, I don't."

"You blame yourself."

Those three words silenced Javier. Mostly because he felt truth in every one of them. _He_ was the one who couldn't save Ryan from what Lockwood and his lackeys had done to him. _He_ was the one who'd mouthed off and almost cost Ryan his leg, or worse, his life. And _he_ was the one walking away with a laceration and an ego check while Ryan was forced to sit under observation with a good chance at pneumonia setting in. Now, on top of everything, it seemed like he'd forgotten how well his partner knew him - because now he was the one sitting here while Ryan saw right through the bull and read him like a book.

He stared at Ryan for a beat, then settled on his answer. "…Wouldn't _you_?"

"Well, the d-difference is, _I_ would've been less of a wiseass if it w-was _you_ getting the ice bath," Kevin quipped back, not missing a beat.

Esposito gave him a flat scowl. "Oh, like the 'Catholic school' crack didn't piss 'im off just as bad."

"Hey, I said _if_ it'd been you. Told him I was gonna jerk him around, didn't I? At th-that point, if he was already gonna torture me anyway, why not. Might as w-well." But, seeing that they wouldn't be getting anywhere if he didn't, Ryan brought himself back to Esposito's question, removing the snark from his voice again. "…No. I wouldn't."

Esposito couldn't help but scoff, looking down at his hands. "Phh. Liar."

"All right, fine. So maybe I w-would." Kevin's tone was serious. "Hell, maybe I _do_."

Espo instantly couldn't believe that one. "How could you _possibly_ be blamin' _yourself_ right now?"

Ryan rolled his head back with a light thunk against the wallpaper behind him, exhaling toward the ceiling. "I dunno; same way _you_ are?" There was a long pause before he explained himself, quieter than before, almost as if there was no one else in the room; no one but himself to admit this to again. "…_I_ saw the flash bomb drop first. I d-didn't r-react fast enough."

"Oh, for cryin' out loud; you _know_ that's - "

"That's _what_? Insane?"

"Well, c'mon, _nobody_ coulda reacted to that in time."

"Exactly. J-just like nobody could have kept Lockwood from - "

"You know what, stop it." Esposito held both his palms up, gesturing for peace on the home front before things could get any uglier tonight. Not that it was even _going_ there. Kev was as annoyingly calm and rational as ever, and he was right; the man was right and Javier knew it way too well. He just didn't want the extra indignity of _hearing_ it, even if he deserved to. "You can stop usin' your logic on me. Okay? Fine. You win."

Ryan shook his head from where he'd lain it. "Can't stand it, can you?"

"Hypothetically, _no_," Esposito threw back. Leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, hands wringing themselves together, he was content for the moment to leave the conversation at that, alternating between staring at the floor and the opposite wall.

Kevin had better ideas. He took the opportunity to study his partner, with the same, probing intent he used to evaluate the innocence of suspects. Only this time, he was more looking for something closer to motive. After a long beat of silence, he tried again, curiosity in his voice. "…So, if you're s-so _guilty_ about all'a this…let's say, for the s-sake of argument, specifically, smartassing Lockwood…th-then why'd you _do_ it?" Ryan didn't need to know; not for his own benefit. Rather, Esposito needed to admit it to himself.

Javier looked up, straight at his partner's eyes. His own asked why he was being made to answer this. But on a level, he already knew. When Ryan didn't back down in his inquiry, Esposito looked away, toward the floor, rubbing at the back of his neck out of habit. When he finally spoke, his voice was much lower than it'd been.

"…Because. I had to say something. …Had to say _anything_." He was aware of how he was sounding right now, as well as that Ryan was watching as he answered. "…I figured…if I could make Lockwood think that I'd give him what he wanted…it'd buy you a few seconds outta the water. …Thought he'd punish _me_ for it. Not you." Wearily, he lifted his heavy head and weary eyes back to Ryan. "Happy?"

On hearing his best friend's confession, Kevin was sure that no one had ever done anything so stupidly brave for him in his life. But he knew that the best way to thank him for that was to let it remain unspoken. He paused, stare unwavering. "…And…you would've taken that punishment."

Shrugging lightly, Javier replied without having to think. "'Less those wheels fell off and you didn't tell me, then yeah. Better me than you." He paused. "But you knew that, didn't you." A statement, not a question.

"Yeah," Kevin confirmed readily. He let another beat go by before he started with his summation. "You kn-know what I'm thinkin' from all this? All the stuff you just said there?"

"What."

"That you're an _ass_."

Esposito did something close to a double-take right there. Obviously, he wouldnt've seen that one coming with a telescope. Luckily, Ryan knew that, and held up his hands in a silent '_I'm not finished, hang on a sec._' It didn't register to him that this was the first time in an hour that they hadn't shivered.

"First of all, for thinkin' that _one_ of us getting beat on would b-be any crappier than the other. We're _equal_, here. And second, I c-can't believe I'm talkin' to a guy who'd actually _blame_ himself just for carin' that much about how many times they dunked his best friend. Y-yeah, you're right, you really dropped the ball, Javi. Nice one."

Shockingly, it made sense. The 'sense' part dawned slowly on Javier; a lot slower than the sarcasm did. "…You are unbelievable, bro." He shook his head, losing the fight against the appearance of an exhausted smirk. "And…naw; I don't give a damn 'bout no 'best friend' nonsense…coulda sworn it was my _brother_ I was lookin' out for." That oughta do it, if anything ever could.

Lucky for Ryan, he'd regained enough of the feeling in his face for a real grin. "So, then we're even."

Javier's smirk wasn't going anywhere either. "Guess so."

Other people, having been through what they'd been through - tonight and every other time on the books - might have needed more than that. Not these two. Whatever they'd established now, it was more than enough. And it was enough to move on.

Ryan did first, shifting the pillow between his back and the wall. "B-Beckett talk to you yet?"

"Yeah." Espo nodded, onboard with the subject-change. "You?"

"Yeah. Caught me earlier."

"She hug you too?" Javier wondered.

"Hug? Nah." Kevin's brows crinkled a bit, thinking back. "She did kinda…_pet_ me, though."

"…_Pet_ you?" Esposito blinked, mostly wondering if he'd heard that right. "Do I _wanna_ know?"

"Nah. I don't even think _I_ c-caught it until just now, actually." Ryan shrugged somewhat. "It's the maternal thing. Gotta be."

"Yeah, this'd be the night for it…" _And how._ "…Little weird, right?"

"Maybe a little. But, _good_-weird."

"Good-weird…yeah. Sounds about right. …You know she's crazy, though."

"Oh, f-for thinkin' we'd have done anything different? Yeah. Totally crazy."

"We won't hold it against 'er."

"Free pass. Considering, y'know." Nodding decisively in agreement, Kevin stopped for a moment, cocking his head a bit as an idea crossed his mind. His next question made him sound every bit the 'little brother' of the team; the real order never mattered. "…You think she's really okay? I m-mean…it's _Beckett_; she probably wouldn't _tell_ us."

Javier slid down in his chair a bit, arching his slightly-bruised-up back against the midget-sized metal backrest - he would _not_ be sorry to go home tonight - and thought it over. "She'll pull through. Bounced back before; more than once. And, she's got us."

Again, Ryan nodded, as insistently and instinctively as if he'd been confirming his genetic code. "Yeah she does." Then, the smirk came back. "Plus, hey; she's always got Castle."

"You are _not_ winnin' that bet, bro," Espo immediately countered.

"Gee, Espo, you sound cocky enough to raise!"

"I'm not gonna raise."

"Is it because you know you'll lose?"

"Because it's _pointless_; I'm not gonna raise."

"Says the loser."

"Oh, look, so _that's_ the control switch for the air-conditioning."

The bicker session was interrupted by a soft few taps on the half-open door. Sitting up straight enough to turn around in his seat, Esposito saw a familiar petite blonde in the doorway, wearing a green sweater, an engagement ring, and a sheepish smile. Ryan's eyes followed the sound too, and lit up just a little bit more when they did. You could tell if you knew him well enough.

"Hi, Javier…Kevin, I found that chicken soup you asked for…am I interrupting?" Both the boys, if asked, would've said she made a good cop-wife in training: Jenny already understood the bond between partners and had never questioned it; a make-or-break factor in the past.

"Hey, Jen. Nah, we're good. Thanks," Ryan replied to her. As she left the doorway and walked toward him, he added, "And, 'asked for' is kind of a stretch: I believe your exact words were, 'Name something I can go get you or I'll just do it myself, I'm going crazy.' But, hey, small detail," he grinned.

Smirking back at him, Jenny eased the Styrofoam cup into his hands and routinely started fluffing his pillow, as much as cheap paper could possibly fluff. "And here I thought you'd keep that to yourself so I don't look any crazier. My mistake," she easily retorted. "But you're not shivering as much; that's good! And the doctor said that you can go home now, if you feel up to it. I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to. How do you feel?"

How did he feel. For a moment, Ryan weighed the facts, like he did on a daily basis a thousand times. He felt cold; but a lot less than he'd felt an hour ago. In fact, he was warmer now than he'd been all night. He felt exhausted, sure; but out of all of them, who _didn't_? He felt a little sore in a few places, his ribs and his wrists and his pride being a few of them; but he'd live. And he'd be back to doing his job at the first opportunity; nothing could _hope_ to stop him, to keep him from that. So he made sure that Esposito didn't miss his glance to him before he answered.

"A lot better now," he replied. Then he smiled softly up at his fiancée. "Let's get outta here."

Javier caught it, all right. And, grinning a little grin back, he took that as his cue to leave. He stood up, but didn't make it through the doorway before Jenny's voice reeled him back. "Javier? You're okay too, aren't you? Do you need a ride?"

The fact that she'd come out of her bubble enough to check on him too was proof enough for Javier that his partner was in the hands of a good woman - not that it surprised Kevin in the least; if anything it made him prouder. Javier gave a little smile for her, with a nod. "Yeah. I'm all right. I'm covered, but thanks. I should get goin'."

"Sure." Jenny nodded back, and so did Ryan.

"We'll catch you, bro."

"Yeah, you will." It was funny…now that Javier knew there was someone at home waiting for him, the usual feelings he got toward seeing Ryan and his girl together - an outer front of almost-diabetic disdain, thinly veiling just a touch of jealousy that he'd never found that for himself - were nowhere to be found. He was just happy for them, happy it was all over, and happy he was finally going home. Now that it had been used as a bargaining chip, suddenly, the future didn't scare him anymore. "…You guys have a good night."

"You too."

On that, Esposito left the room behind him. A cop's duty was never done; but his was for tonight, and it was time he made the most of it.

After all, he still had time: until the wheels fell off.

.

.

**And, BAM, said the lady. *wipes brow* I'm thinking that this is chapter/oneshot probably the end of it, unless I get particularly stricken to do another one. (**_**If**_** I **_**were**_** to do that, it'd probably involve the Captain/Castle/maybe Alexis, some way or another, though the whole point of these oneshots were to focus on Roach, so, I'm not sure how I'd do that, and my muse for it at the moment is just…**_**meh**_**. Maybe next time; we'll see.)**

**Again, as I say on every chapter of all my new stories: if there's anyone [ages 14 and over] interested in joining a free, writing-based Castle roleplaying forum, check out the bolded paragraph in my profile, por favor. ;) **

**Anyhoo, THANK YOU ALL for reading and for those wonderful reviews! I would **_**really**_** appreciate if you would take a minute to let me know what you liked or your favorite parts; it's a big help to me. Reviews make my days better, so thanks and thanks in advance. ^^ **

**More Castle stories to come. Peace and love, everybody. 3**

**. **


End file.
